secrets of nyx
by satknightcat5815
Summary: nyx is the goddess of the night and vampries, doyle is just a uncle of a cryptid hybrid, what does this have to deal with him and HON, find out. this is a one of the backstories for my main TSS crossover series. this will be updateded daily(hopefuly once im on vacation) enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

SECRETS OF NYX

(A TSS/HON DOYLE BLACKWELL CROSSOVER FANFICTION)

Chapter 1: A marked bloodline

"_Where am I" a worried doyle Blackwell yells out to a black darkness. He turns looking all around, he looks down and sees that he is shirtless and a heavy fog is covering up his legs from the waist down and he thinks that he don't want to know if he is fully naked. 'it feels cold and lonely here.' He looks up as he hears a female voice that sounds like it is as sweet as fresh made bee's honey that you can taste on your lips. "you are not alone, you are need my child find my priestest of spirit that lives in a land torn by evil, please hurry" doyle looks for the source of the voice "who are you and what are you talking about?" the voice replies with this "you are not who you think you are, doyle blackwell, you will figure it out all very soon" the fog grows thicker and heavier and heavier. He start to go frantic as the fog goes from his waist to his chest until it covers his full body drowing him in the fog _

"AGGGHHH" a peiceing scream comes out of doyle's mouth as he wakes up from his dream. "oh…," he sits up. "it was just a dream, it was just a dream" he looks around to his clock and sees that it say 7:28 AM. "great im up early now, just great. Now what…" he start to go back to sleep until he smells pancakes and bacon. "nevermind, I got food to eat" he gets up and turns on the lights and screams in pain "owww my eyes, that hurt like hell" he covers his eyes and rubs them until the stinging stopped. He walks into a mirror and see that his eyes pupil have changed of that of a canine animal. He blinks a few times and sees that are back to normal "ok that wasn't normal at all, I must be going crazy a little and he finishes getting dress and walks out the room, not knowing that his very own body is changing it to the very thing that he never expected at all…..

He holds the scerets of nyx…


	2. Chapter 2

SECRETS OF NYX

(A TSS/HON DOYLE BLACKWELL FANFICTION)

Chapter 2: the begging of the change

"hey sis" doyle calls out to drew as he walks out to the living room the rebuilt Saturday's home and see that his older sister drew Saturday is cooking about a big breakfast with zak teaching him how to cook more now that he is a little older and lot more responsible for himself and his wild habbits now after the lost of his powers. "hey uncle doyle, what are we going to do today, I made a new hacking program can try to test out" zak asks while fixing his plate of food and desides to right next to his dad, who is look at news reports. "doyle, I told you not to teach zak how to hack stuff at all, do you wan-" drew starts complaining as doyle replies "sorry ok, I had a weird dream this morning ok, so please let me relax to day" he starts fixing his plate and sits down at the table with an angry look and starts eating. "doc, sweetey." Drew starts to say, she tries to stop worrying about her sturred up little brother "it pick up time" doc looks at her see the worried look in her eyes and gets up and walks to her "he will be fine drew" he whispers in her ear and kisses her on the cheek "ok zak you stay here and get the house ready with fisk, and do all the chores with that ok" Doyle looks out the window and still is recalling the voice inside of his head slowly tuning out the stuff that going on with his sister's family. 'I don't get it' he thought to himself, 'that dream feel soo real it was like I was really there. There is no way real, it was just a dream, it was just a dream.' He gets up and walks away with his plate that he had on the table half eaten. "doyle, are you…." Drew tries to say but stops and she sees the weirdest thing a sapphire blue crescent moon on his forehead. Her eyes grow wide and blinks a few times, trying to understand if she was seeing things and next thing she knew he was gone and in his room. "Drew, what's the matter with you" doc looks at her. "nothing, nothing is wrong baby lets get ready for the food pick up ok" she replies and as right her and doc start to walk off, the hear a weird sound and zak screams out "MOM DAD SOMETHING THE KITCHEN IS OUT OF CONTROL" they both run into the kitchen and see weirdest thing, that everything is out of control, the electronics are going haywire with light flickering on an off to show proof, the fausets for the sink are spewing water and causeing an overflow of water, the plants that his mother grew were covering the walls and the wind was blowing wildly out the opened window. the gas stove was blazing as tall the fire was at least 3 inches tall. The all run about tring to fix the messy room and after an hour of hard work they finally fixed everything "drew, what in god's name just happened here" doc replies after fixing the fauset and watches his son re-program the electrical system in the room. "dad," zak says asking for his attention "this is really weird, all the systems are fine now but I look into the system log there is no signs of issues or complcations at all." Doc walks to zak "well that's good," he see the weird face that he make when zak doesn't understand something at all and it bothers him. "zak what's wrong." Zak looks up to his father and try to explain this in the best way possible "dad, it shows a sudden power spike that cause a short-circuit overload, here's the weird thing. It only happened for a quick second and a caused all of this." He chokes up "zak, its not your fault, your powers are gone zackary." Drew grabs her son's shoulder and gives him a nice little hug and kiss. "thanks mom" zak replies to his mother as he looks around the room and says "mom, did you see that" drew looks at him and zak points to the video feed of the whole mess and drew wasn't crazy at all, their it was the same sapphire blue cressent moon on her little brother's forehead.

~Tulsa, OK~

A worried stark is walking back and forth as he is back in the campus of the Tulsa house of night. It has been a few months after him and the herd had stop neferet from her newest evil ploy yet. 'why did this have to happen, that old witch was killed off and now is back again tearing at us again and again. Nyx should have damned that bitch and now she back and had taken zoey's soul away from her now.' It is a bright clear summer full moon night as everyone is all back and safe in the house of night campus until, darkness strikes again and zoey, was alone again doing her daily (nightly if you count the vampires backwards lifestyle as a nomal human) to the goddess nyx to protect the school and give out blessing to all of Tulsa. She never saw it coming, it was 2 in the morning that stark and aphrodite found her there at the big tree, cold and lifeless. Its now 11 at night and a day sense they have found her cold and life less on the ground. "stark, you need to be in class my dear child." It was professor lenobia, the equestrian teacher here at the Tulsa house of night. "you are missing classes here and, you need to get ready to help the humans out for the transfer program here, to help bring peace to our 2 worlds" stark looked at her with a worried look. "yeah you might be right after all I need to work on helping out with that, stevie rae was coming to help out today with the rooms and stuff remember that this transfer classes are only for a semester for these humans and we have to repected them as well. Those human teens have chosen to understand and help the vampries. I will go get ready" she stares at stark and walks off. Stark walks back to his dorm passing the big oak tree and hears a dark evil cry of laugher and see a woman dress in a old black Victorian style dress with evilest eyes he has ever seen. He grabs and sets his bow and arrow. "what are you doing here neffert," stark calls out to her "you want to hurt me more NOW YOU CURESED WITCH OF A WOMAN" the woman walks up to him and talks is a british accent "I am not that sorry excuse of a evil person, she couldn't rule this world if she tried" stark stare at the woman "your are not neffert, who are you" he replies to her. "you don't need to know that yet, but your little rat you don't know what is outside your little world foolish vampire" the woman looks at her with a dark look "you world is going to burn along with the rest of it as well. Goodbye james stark, I hope you can save your little zoeybird now" the woman disappears in a batch of black smoke and stark is running off in total fear what is going on 'what in the great goddess's name is going the fucking on around here at this school now' he thinks to himself trying to set up a meeting with the herd and the high priestess.

**well its another cliffhanger again, doyle is really up and at it now, not even knowing the changes that are going on in his body soo late in his life, who was that creappy woman that was at the tusla HON talking to stark and what has really happen to zoey redbird that doyle has a involment that nyx has told him to help her, and how can doyle be marked at the age that he is now. **

**how you guys like the story soo far now dont forget to R&R **

**and i am happy to say that i will be posting more of THE HUNTED story now and be able to work to finish the TSS TV ADVENTURES SERIES. i hope that it wont be that long of a series now. bye guys!**

**alexis thomas (satknightcat) **


	3. Chapter 3

SERCETS OF NYX

(A TSS/HON DOYLE BLACKWELL FANFICTION)

Chapter 3: immortal magick

- _doyle's vision-_

_A young girl is standing at the edge of a cliff, she stands under a full moon with a clear sky. Help me she replies and the moon turns blood red and later sees a big black cat run towards him and the seen turns black_

~the Saturday's household: a few days later~

Doyle opens his eyes from the weird first vision that he seen and looks around frankly and turns to see that is 11 at night on the clock on his nightstand. "great just great," he says outloud to himself "Its just a stupid dream like the last one, no of it real and makes no sense, that magick stuff is long gone…" he gets up out of bed and stops in midsentence and he thinks to himself _'or is it really over.'_. he tries to shake the idea off and out of his head. "no….NOPE. its not happening again it cant…." He goes off telling himself as he tries to hide his worried dought and fearful reaction. "well I gotta do something to get this off my mind" he says that right as his stomach goes off on hunger pains. "but first I might as well get something to eat." so he grabs a pair of shorts and a white tank top and walks out of his room and into the kitchen. He starts looking for something to eat and cant find anything that he wants to eat so he snacks on a granola bar and bottle of water and walks away. "well hey sense im up already I might as well go and do a little work out now. But I have to be quiet, if im not and wake up zak again like the last time; my sister is going to have my head on a plate." So he walks into the practice room with the most quietest footsteps and shallow breathing. _'its weird sis and the professor haven't got back yet they should be back by now' _he walks in and starts to do his normal routine but he couldn't even finish the first part of it as he could even focus for a second without his stomach crying out for food every time now. "awwwww come on really of all things now this has to happen now." he gets angered and frustrated with the hunger and cries out "I just wish that I just had a piece of fruit to shut up my stomach" he just says that out of random. So remembered that he coild get an apple In his room from the little apple tree inside of his 'huge room' according to doc. But he still Doyle didn't mind, he desided to take itnto his advange and he started to grow with a little garden to help his stress and breakdowns. So he grabs all the stuff back and walks back to his room. he turns on of the lights and walks straight to the greenroom and he starts to walks to the apple tree and grabs a branch and picked a apple off the tree. And as right as he pulls back, the branch start to streach out and grab his arm. He looks stares at the branch and runs out to his balcony and closed the door to the greenroom. He starts getting a burning sensation inside of his body and screams in pain as he could not bare the pain that his body was giving him. _'what is going on with me'_ he thinks and his whole body is in emence pain _'its like my body is trying to change on me now more than ever now__ it's burns like hellfire'. _Doyle looks and sees the waterfall and firepit have burn with the outmost uncontrollably fury. _'This is insanity. What is going on.' _The wind start blowing an powerful speeds. As right as he his about to pass out he feels a hand on his back. _"Doyle please calm down" _a voice says to him and the burning sensation stops _"doyle please im here to help and explain to you what is going on with you but you have to calm down" _doyle gets up and turns to see the person that is talking to a young woman with black hair and pale blue skin. She wore an black dress and her eyes were like the universe. _"doyle I know who you are asking who I am my dear child im am nyx the goddess of the night and all vamprieys and I have come to bring you back to you bloodline you Blackwell" _

~tulsa house of night, Tulsa, OK ~

"guys, GUYS" stark calls out while having the nerd herd meetingba few days later (or nights if you like to say that). Everyone in the house of night and of Tulsa have heard of this mysterious woman that has been wreaking and creating havoc all over the town and attacking both humans and vampires alike, 5 people have died from her antics and as well as many have been injured from this. No one know who it is as she acts nothing like neffert at all and they don't know where she has been for the past few months. "ok stark can we get this little rodeo on the road here" stevie rae says trying to start the whole conversation. "yeah stark what in the goddess' name is soo important now" karmisha hollars out is an mild rude tone. "you haven't told us anything yet and we know about the chick already and we been trying to find out things about this whole mess" stark gives her her the bird and tells her to calm down "ok you just need to calm down and well... I was thinking we should go after her" its was Aphrodite's outburst that had scared them all. "Guys I need to tell you this I had another vision but, you wouldn't believe me if I told you this"

~the Saturdays household, that same night~

doyle stares at her with the most widest of eyes and look dead in her eyes "wh- what are you t-t-talking about" he starts stuttering as he could not believe his eyes or ears and what is going on. "this make no sense im not a vampire" he tells nyx. "you must got the wrong person…" nyx stares at doyle and replies _"doyle you are not the wrong person as you are born of two bloodlines, human and vampire." _Doyle looks at her scared out of his mind and starts to take a few steps and turns to see his refection on the glass of his greenhouse. He walks towards it and touches the glass. He sees that he is fully mark with tattoos and the cressent moon was fully colored in and each one of his limbs resembled an element his right arm water, his left one fire, right leg was earth and the left was air. He took off his tank to see that he had a tattoo that resembled a black cat with a 5 pointed-star pangram on the cat's forehead on the center of his chest and turns to look at nyx and asks "soooo I cant say no to all of this, what do I do now" nyx looks at him and starts to fade away and says only one thing _"learn to control your powers and I will tell you what to do next"_


End file.
